I will never Forget you!
by kungfuawsomeness
Summary: The furious five and the dragon warrior play a game of truth or dare.A simple game of truth or dare ends in tears?Find out


The Furious Five and the Dragon warrior had been given the day off as shifu the grandmaster of the Jade palace had set off to enhance his spiritual elsewhere and had told them not to train as he needed to replace the seven swinging clubs that Tigress had demolished. They were all outside sitting and bored out of their minds."B-O-R-E-D" Po groaned."We all are po" Tigress spoke ."HOW ABOUT WE PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"Mantis said enthusiastically."NO I AM NOT PARTICIPATING IN A CHILDISH GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE"Tigress adamantly refused and crossed her arms."AAAWWWWW!is kitty a scaredy cat"Mantis and Monkey growled viciously and snapped"FINE!"she sighed in defeat as the six of them gathered had found a board with a pointer in her wardrobe."OKAY LET THE GAME COMMENCE!"Po anounced with his fanboy enthusiasm.

Viper used her tail to spin the first landed on po."Po truth or dare"crane said with a sly tone in his voice." DARE!"Po yelled while pumping his fist in the then giggled and said"okay i dare you to call tigress my sweet tiger lily and lotus blossom all day"Everyone burst out laughing and Po and Tigress went a vibrant shade of red but Po spun the pointer and this time it landed on Tigress. "Tigress truth or dare"Po chuckled."I GO FOR DARE SINCE I AM NOT A SCARDY CAT"she shot a death glare at mantis and monkey."TIGRESS! SINCE I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU DO ANYTHING FEMENINE I DARE YOU TO WEAR TO WEAR A DRESS AND DO THE CATWALK!"Everyone was shocked including Tigress herself."I except your dare and i will be right back!"she ran out inside into her room to get dressed and they all waited in anticipation. Then suddenly a womanly figure appeared in the doorway and it was none other than Tigress in a stunning Scarlet red dress and was detailed with stepped outside with her paws on her hips and performed. They watched in awe especially Po who finally said"WOW TIGRESS YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL AND HOT AND...!"just then he realised what he said and threw his big paws over his mouth and monkey and Mantis snickered uncontrollably and started singing"PO AND TIGRESS SIT IN THE TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Tigress heard them and gave them a growl as a sign of warning that she will give them a knuckle sandwich if they don't shut both gulped and shut up . Tigress and Po both blushed for the second time that day and with that Tigress ran to her room and got out of those clothes and they resumed to playing truth or dare.

viper once again spun the pointer and this time landed on mantis."Mantis truth or dare".Tigress said as she knew she could get revenge on him."um i pick truth"Mantis said with slight hesitation .Tigress said with a smirk on her face"Mantis What is the most embarrassing moment that had occurred in your life".The five and po grinned and all eyes were on him. Mantis was blushing like his cheeks were on fire."well um...once i was at my grandmas house and she thought i was a woman so she gave me some well ya know ladies underwear and stuff".When he finished they all burst out laughing so hard they were all rolling on the pulled out a pair of girls underwear that mantis grandma had given him and then he teased"Bro or sis shall i say is this what you are talking about".He swung them around and made everyone clench their stomachs even harder."HEY WHERE DID YOU FIND THOSE!"Mantis said now furious at the never answered because he was still in everyone calmed down about 5 minutes later they continued.

viper once again spun the pointer and the unfortunate person was monkey."YYEESSS! REVENGE!"Mantis celebrated as he was the one who asked monkey truth or dare .he nervously replied "Dare!"."WOW MONKEY YOUR BRAVE FOR CHOOSING DARE,IM GLAD IM NOT YOU RIGHT NOW!"crane said as Mantis eyes lit up with pride and joy as he had thought of the perfect Dare and with that he said"Monkey i dare you to wear these pink flowery clothes all day and change your name to melanie".Mantis pulled out a pink flowered top that said I LOVE PINK and he then pulled out a pair of hot pink trousers which said SASSY all over them .everyone was laughing so hard even tigress was crying with tears of laughter as were all of them. He groaned and went to change but not long afterwards he went outside very embarrassed as they were all teasing him calling him MELANIE!.It had now been ten minutes and they were still teasing .Finally they had subsided and viper used her tail to flick the pointer .The lucky person was...Crane.

"So Crane Truth or dare"Monkey said casually."I pick dare!"crane spoke."hhmmmm this will be intresting"The primate said mischievously rubbing his chin until he thought of it."I dare you to dance to a love song with viper".They all lightly snickerd and both crane and viper were devoured with swiched the music on and a harmonious and romantic song played . Crane danced with viper who was doing an elegant ribbon dance and crane doing graceful actions with his wings .When they finished they all cheered and they both slightly blushed but smiled at each other.

By Now they were all hungry so Po had made some noodle soup for the five and himself then they resumed back to their used her tail to flick the pointer and it landed on Po again."Po truth or dare!"Crane said in competitive tone in his voice."I think im gonna go with truth"Po said slightly apprehensive."Po How long have you had a crush on Tigress and before you became dragon warrior why was Tigress your favourite out of us".With that Po answered"well um ii sort of had a crush on her since i was 5 and um obviously she was my favourite cuz she was the strongest,boldest and you know she is awsome ."When he finished he was looking down while everyone else went"AAAAAAAWWWWW!"."Do you still have a crush on her po"viper said"yeah but ya know i dunno if she likes me back though cuz im just a fat panda and not worthy of someone like her."Tigress just stayed quiet until she spoke"well thats not true and you know it's really sweet of you to say awsome because..."she sighed."Because everyone at the orphanage called me a monster and really nobody cared about me.""they would treat me as if i was rubbish and they always teased me and said that my amber eyes were a sign that i was a demon"When she finished she had tears running down her cheek and everyone looked at her sympathetically."y-y-our an orphan"Po said in disbelief .She nodded sadly .Po decided it was time to tell what had happened to him."Well um im sorry to hear that because the same sort of thing happened to me. Long ago soothsayer told shen he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white if he continued on his dark set out to change his fate by...Killing every single Panda!...Including my mom and dad!.I only remember blood,fire,screaming and the last thing i remember is my mom putting me in a radish basket and kissing me on the forhead"."She hugged me and ran away".All i heard was her screaming and blood splatter everywhere"."I could hear Shens evil laughter as his mission was accomplished".Po was now in tears."My mum saved me and ...ITS ALL MY FAULT.I DONT DESERVE TO LIVE AND ALL THOSE PANDAS WERE MASSACRED SO THEY COULD SAVE ME! THERE IS NO POINT OF ME LIVING!".Po was now furious with himself and cursing himself. Everyone was in tears devastated by Pos tragic past. viper then asked"HE KILLED EVERYONE?".Po nodded and had his head could not take it any ran up to him and embraced him with a friendly buried her head into his fur and they both cried on each others whispered"Wow!Who would have thought a game of truth or dare could end like this!"Everyone nodded in agreement and watched Tigress and Po comfort lifted her head still embracing po and quietly said."I'm so sorry!"Po smiled weakly and wiped the tears off her face and then Po replied "Im sorry to"."you dont deserve that kind of treatment especially you ...my lotus blossom".Po said remembering cranes dare. Tigress could only smile and say "thanks po".For the second time that they all went "AAAAWWWW!"Even the boys were sympathetic about it. Then Mantis said"AAWW its a family moment".They all glared at him to find he was actually in looked at him with a confused look."What?Cant a guy get emotional sometimes geez!.They could only snicker at the bug and watch as tigress and po built a strong friendship that can not be broken.

**THE END**

**This is my first fanfic so plz be you hav any requests i will happily fulfil them as soon as possible!plz R&R.**


End file.
